Sasuke Loves Tomatoes
by uchihabroadfo
Summary: The Uchiha clan is wiped out, leaving Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito as it's remaining members. As the last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke faces very extreme opposition from former clan rivals, and his own blood-lines curse that runs deep and strong in his veins.
1. Chapter 1

Calamitas

 _The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge... - Madara Uchiha_

* * *

Obito had never really liked his clan all that much, because he barely knew most of the clan's members besides Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, and Itachi among a few other elderly clan members. But recently, his clan had really done it, they were plotting a coup'detat against the Hidden Leaf. They were by some means justified, and would use the genjutsu abilities of Shisui to control the Hokage from the inside.

The plan was solid, until they were all killed.

Obito couldn't believe it when he got back from a mission Fugaku had sent him on, the clan's district was far too quiet and the lights never went out this late at all, ever. Chakra's he would have sensed before, were gone.

Eventually after searching as many homes as he could, he had realized that the clan had been attacked, in a massacre. The village made a preemptive strike against the Uchiha Clan, in order to avoid a civil war that the Uchiha would have undoubtedly come close to winning very quickly.

There were only four survivors, Sasuke Uchiha, Nori Uchiha, Hana Uchiha, and Akage Uchiha. All young children, who the village chose to spare. Days later, a cover-up was set out which framed Itachi Uchiha as the murderer of his entire clan. Obito knew better, he was the only man in the clan capable of slaughtering the entire clan itself on his own.

A week had passed since the massacre and Obito decided to move in with Sasuke with the rest of the other children in the clan. He was forced to take up as head of the Uchiha, but seeing as though the clan was nearly extinct, he didn't have much work to do. His only threat was merchants and others trying to steal the remaining Uchiha wealth from him through schemes and plots.

He also had to deal with four children.

Obito didn't play favorites and he had a short description of the three children, ranging from the ages of eight to six. With Hana being the oldest.

Sasuke was a lot like his mother, having thick long hair with bangs in the front that framed his face and his hair stuck out in the back, even more so than Fugakus did. His hair had a strong blue tint, and his eyes were coal black. Sasuke was the most talented out of the four, but his talent wasn't as special as everyone thought.

Nori was seven, and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was the most quiet of the three, having entered the academy recently, he had become determined to kill Itachi. It was pitiful, the small fry's skills weren't all that great.

Akage was six, and the most helpful of the four besides Hana. He had fiery red hair, and hazel eyes, very uncommon features for an Uchiha. He was always asking if Obito needed help signing papers or any of the other trifling things a clan head had to do, his handwriting was exceptional for a six year old but he couldn't have a kid writing papers for him.

Hana was 10, and was in Sasuke's class due to him skipping ahead. She had long black hair with a blue-tint, olive skin, and black eyes. She was the most mature ten year old Obito ever knew besides Itachi when the latter was ten.

Obito really had to curse the village for this one, it was bad enough his parents died on a mission for this god-forsaken village. His grandmother died from a heart attack while being mugged by village Chuunin that were effectively locked up by the Police Force after an extremely violent beating by some Uchiha boy's that were now deceased. And now they slaughtered the majority of his kinsman.

The only two people in this village he could tolerate were Might Guy, and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was like an older sister to him and always took his side whenever there was an issue with his team.

The Green Beast of Konoha earned his respect because of his fortitude, loyalty, and good nature at heart. He had to give it to Guy.

Obito wasn't the emotional kid he used to be. After getting his eye back from Kakashi and being cheated on by Rin with the former, Obito had become much more calm, cold, and calculating which ended up almost breaking the former Team 7.

His sensei had neglected Kushina and cheated on her with Tsunade, the thought if it gave him a chuckle. The blonde busty Senju managed to seduce the Fourth Hokage. Obito couldn't stand Tsunade etiher, not just because of the Senju blood coursing through her veins but also because of her honestly pathetic genjutsu meant to hide her disgustingly old body. On top of it all, she broke Kushina's heart along with Minato, so he wasn't all that celebratory of the two.

His Sharingan could see through the illusion like glass. The village wasn't to be trusted, and he was now forced to take a more nepotistic view of the world now that his people are almost gone.

Sasuke on the other hand was broken and livid at the fact that his brother slaughtered the clan, he trained day in and day out in order to become strong enough for revenge, and since his cousin Obito didn't care about how much time he took to train, he trained all he wanted to. His responsibilities were to keep his room clean, and watch out for Akage and Nori at the academy.

Akage was the one who would usually do most of the child-like chores, he would clean up the play shuriken and kunai that he used in the living room, while Nori was tasked with putting all the books back in place that he was constantly reading all the time.

Hana usually had to look after all three of the boys when they were getting out of hand.

The three Uchiha boy's were all in the meeting room of Sasuke's house with Obito in Seiza position, which Akage had the most trouble doing since he was just an itty bitty six year old. Hana was outside reading.

"Alright kiddo's, what have you done at the academy today?" Obito asked, he took daily reports of their behavior at _all_ times.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Sasuke mumbled.

"Uh..I did cool stuff I guess." Nori muttered.

"I threw the shuriken at school today.."Akage quietly said.

This was common for Obito, the three of them lost their parents and the majority of their clan. They also had panic attacks from time to time. The four remaining Uchiha children were anti-social and full of grief.

"Well, I was just telling you that some people are coming over for dinner tonight." He explained.

"Really? Who!?" Asked the redheaded Akage.

"Kakashi Hatake, Kushina Uzumaki, Rin Nohara, and two little kids just like you guys." Said Obito's very unique voice. He knew that the children didn't know any of the people who were coming over, so this little faux-dinner would go well.

"So you want us to do something?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do. Just don't run your mouth, show your usual manners, and just be yourselves." Obito said.

The three boys nodded.

"That's all." Obito said, standing up and motioning for them to leave.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the house to the backyard training area with Akage following him, Nori was probably reading books as usual, there was no stopping him when it came to literature or history, despite his little mind not being able to comprehend most of it.

Or as Akage calls it "histrory".

"Say, big brother Sasuke, what are you doing now? It's really dark now." Akage said.

"I'm going to practice with my Shuriken-jutsu." Sasuke replied.

Akage had a massive obsession with shuriken, and always asked Sasuke for help.

"Can I try big brother?" Akage asked.

Akage had taken to calling Sasuke big-brother along with Nori, at least when Nori did speak, which was rare. Just like when Itachi was here, Sasuke always bugged him for help with his training, and his mother always offered to help him so he could never find it in him to deny Akage's requests for help with his shuriken-jutsu.

Sasuke placed his shuriken pouch on the back of Akage's pants, and Akage proceeded to take one out.

Instantly, he threw the shuriken.

 _Thunk._

"Aw, it's all crooked and stuff.." Akage mumbled.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and began showing him the motions of the proper way to throw a shuriken, despite Akage's liking for the weapon, his skills with it were quite abysmal.

After try after try, he got the first shuriken in it's rightful position.

"Good job Akage, now keep that motion up." Sasuke said.

Akage continued, knocking all shuriken in their exact proper spot.

"I did it." Akage said with disbelief.

"You just have to practice, keep doing that alright? All that matters is that they are in the right order, soon I'll teach you how to throw them all at once." Sasuke said.

"Really!?" Asked Akage.

Sasuke slightly smiled and nodded.

For the next three to four hours, the two boys continued to practice with their shuriken techniques before Hana came outside to tell them that dinner was ready.

"What did Uncle Obito cook today?" Akage asked.

"He made Ramen, and some pork cutlet too, so try not to eat too much okay Akage?" Hana asked.

"Hai." Replied the young redhead as the three children re-entered the house.

"Uncle Obito never let's us eat things as unhealthy as ramen anyways, so why would he cook it at a time like this?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well Sasuke, we have guests. Whatever it is they like, we have to cook as their hosts." Replied Hana.

Sasuke looked up from the floor to see four people sitting at the very large table.

One woman had long brown hair with purple marks on her cheeks, her eyes were a brown color with hints of green. She was sitting next to a child that looked a lot like her but had silver hair and her mother's eyes.

The man next to her had the same silver hair as the child, it was gravity defying. The man wore a mask to cover his face and was dressed in the typical Jounin attire for most shinobi. He was reading a green book that had some very graphic images on it, the sort that he saw his mother reading when his father was away, to which she warned him to never ask his father about.

There was also another woman, with long silky red hair and almost purple-like eyes. She was looking at the food, and her eyes look glazed over due to what Sasuke guessed was an inherent taste for whatever it was that his uncle decided to whip up in the kitchen. Sitting next to her was a blonde child with blue eyes and whisker marks, he also seemed very hungry for whatever it is Obito made.

Obito wasn't happy with this arrangement at all, but Itachi told him that it was important for the Uchiha to rebuild their reputation. Inviting one of the most famous shinobi over for dinner was apparently the best way to do it, in the opinion of the raven haired thirteen year old. Sometimes Obito wondered how much of a kiss-up Itachi could be for the village.

He had to stop himself from snickering at how uncomfortable Rin looked, but he couldn't blame her. He'd never used his Sharingan around her often, so when he found out that she was cheating on him with Kakashi, the look he had was that of pure rage combined with the Sharingan and his scars which scared the life out of the young brunette.

His relationship with Kakashi was nonexistent, the only classmate of his that he ever spoke to anymore was Might Guy due to his useful training regiments.

Oh yes, now that he thought it over this dinner was definitely going to be interesting.

"Hana, Sasuke, Akage, Nori. You all seem to have made it in time, please sit." Obito said.

The four Uchiha's took their seats next to one another, not breaking apart from each other among strangers.

Obito began serving the food and giving everyone plates, and had to give it up to Mikoto for having such useful plates and bowls, and a kick-ass cookbook. If he had known about her cooking before, he would have come over when she was alone more often. Which sounded pretty sexual.

Taking his mind out of the gutter he took his own seat in the seiza position.

Everyone took up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said and began eating.

Minutes of eating went and came, and in those minutes, the sound of a certain blondes slurping had caught the annoyance of the three oldest Uchiha in the room. Even Obito knew proper etiquette as an Uchiha despite being an orphan, and every member of the Uchiha Clan was supposed to have proper etiquette. Naruto, being the son of the Fourth Hokage and son of an Uzumaki should have knowledge of such things.

Conversation was scarce so Nori began spicing things up, in the way that he usually did.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" He asked, in the direction of Rin who was already nervous as it is.

"Uh..my name is Nohara Rin, what's yours Uchiha-san?" She replied with an eye-smile that was full of squinting and nervousness.

"Nori. What is your job?" He asked, as blunt as usual.

"I work as a medic-nin for my team on the field." She replied.

"Like Tsunade of the Sannin?" Nori asked, surprising most people at the table with his knowledge of the Sannin.

Rin nodded.

"Ne, Hana, who's Tsunade of the Sanen?" Akage asked, making Kushina slightly giggle at his cuteness. He was a fellow redhead as well, so she found herself clicking with him.

"It's 'Sannin' Akage, she's a really strong kunoichi that fought in the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars." She replied.

Naturally the information went into one ear and flew out of the other.

"Ooh-!" Said Naruto who's mouth was full with a mix of ramen and fried pork.

"I know Tsunade Obaachan, one time she punched someone through a wall! And then there was this other time where she threw a card at someones arm like it was a shuriken!" Naruto said, slightly spewing food from his mouth.

Sasuke's attention shifted to the redheaded lady next to the blonde who looked utterly embarrassed. He himself was getting annoyed as he felt the sound of a fly near his ear and tried swatting at it.

"Ah-hah you missed!" Exclaimed Naruto, causing Sasuke to frown.

With an even deeper scowl, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and found the fly in an instant, completely decimating the poor insect without a shred of remorse.

He then sat back down with a more fixed and calm face.

"Now now 'Sasuke-chan', you can't use things like that at the table." Said Obito in a sarcastically parent-like way.

Sasuke just gave a 'tch' and excused himself to go wash his hands.

Rin was stuck in a trance, staring at Obito before feeling her little one tap her leg.

"Mama.." The little silver-haired girl said.

"Hm?" Rin replied.

"What happened to his eyes?" She asked.

Rin didn't really know how to explain it, as a child Obito was a loud-mouth and explained all sorts of things about the Sharingan before he had even awakened his own pair. It was silly, seeing as though his plan was to take down Kakashi as a surprise when he got his Sharingan nonetheless. Sasuke most likely gained his own pair from the tragedy of the massacre, something she couldn't explain to her daughter yet.

"That's our Kekkei Genkai." Replied Nori.

The little girl tried her best to repeat "Kekkei Genkai" but failed, causing a few chuckles to come out at the table and an "aww" from a particular Uchiha girl.

"Whats that, Nori-san?" She asked.

"It's an ability only Uchiha's can use, but Sasuke never used until now." He explained, causing people at the table to be a little dumbfounded that Sasuke only used such an important ability to swat a fly.

"Why can't I use that cool thing, it sounded amazing when he activated it. Like 'zweeewm', but in a dark and deep way!" Naruto exclaimed, causing a few giggles from his mother.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, you have special Kekkei Genkai too." She said with a smile.

"Do I have one!?" Exclaimed Akage, completely forgetting Nori's statement. Which caused the Rin, Kushina, and Hana to laugh.

"Yes, you do Akage." Obito interjected, causing the entire table to go silent at his very unique voice.

 _'Shit. I should just stop talking around people besides the four kids because this is just ridiculous. Nice job Itachi, suggesting that I do this bull-shit just to rebuild a reputation I'm just going to destroy in the future.'_ Obito thought.

Somewhere, Itachi began thinking about his older cousin Obito's spankings.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom which darted all the attention toward him, making him scowl.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're Itachi-niisans brother right?" Naruto asked, which almost made Obito and Kakashi face-palm at once.

Saying Sasuke's Sharingan came to life was an understatement, the way it blazed was as though it were sentient. The frown the eight-year old had on was that of pure rage and isolation.

"Don't talk about _Itachi_!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke began breathing hard and felt a panic-attack coming on, which Kushina noticed and ran to him trying to bring him outside before he did anything rash.

Sasuke's yell of anger when leaving the room with Kushina was a little chilling, causing Rin's prior nervousness to reappear.

* * *

 _Outside the House_

To say that Sasuke was breathing hard was an understatement, and Kushina's efforts went into full effect.

"Sasuke, breathe in and out." She said.

 _Itachi I'm going to destroy you!_

"In."

 _Mother!_

"Out."

 _Father!_

"In."

 _Augh!_

"Out."

 _I killed them, to test my..ability._

Sasuke began coughing, trying to regain his breath, and as a natural impulse began clutching to Kushina.

 _'I'm so sorry Sasuke..'_ She thought, dreading the thought of Naruto going through something like this.

She wrapped her arms around him which quickly ended the attack. A few minutes of silence passed as Sasuke began clutching Kushina harder and snuggled into her warmth.

 _'All that fire in you, but you're still to little Sasuke.'_ She thought with pride and pity for her friend's son.

To be able to use the Sharingan at such a young age seemed to be a talent Sasuke garnered from his father, as far as she knew, her friend Mikoto never awakened her own Sharingan but was incredibly strong in her own right.

Seeing the tragedy that befell the Uchiha must have warranted those ocular powers.

She felt Sasuke calm down and decided to softly raise his head, and she kissed his forehead which caused his pale face to become as red as her hair.

"Sorry that Naruto made you so mad, he doesn't know about what happened. You guy's are all so little so we adults try not to tell you everything yet, and he had a friendship with _him_ before he did what he did and left the village so he doesn't understand why _he_ isn't here." She explained.

She felt Sasuke nod, and held his hand, making him blush even further at the warmth of her hand.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go inside okay?" She said, receiving a nod in return.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha entered the house again to find everyone besides Kakashi talking, which allowed Sasuke's return to be one of ease and no trouble. Sasuke continued eating in silence while everyone else spoke, garnering Kushina's attention that Sasuke didn't fail to see.

He decided not to look up at those violet eyes that seemed to entrance him.

From that moment, his tragedy ridden heart fell for Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

 _No, Kushina won't date a child Sasuke._


	2. Chapter 2

Enfermo

 _The Uchiha are a twisted people - Tobirama Senju_

* * *

Obito knew Sasuke better than anyone, and the look Sasuke had on his face was very telling.

"What's gotten you so upset?" Obito asked.

Sasuke dropped his sack off of his shoulder, causing his text-books to slide out from their valise. He sat at the dinner table and formed a frown.

"That kid, Naruto. He's in my class now, because he skipped all of the other grades. He's talented at almost everything, he's a genius, his shuriken-jutsu is even better than mine." Sasuke replied.

"Well Sasuke, he is the son of the Fourth Hokage." Obito replied, hoping to rile the boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well his father _is_ the strongest ninja in the shinobi world at the moment. It only makes sense that he inherited his father's abilities." Obito explained.

"You don't honestly believe in stuff like that, right Uncle Obito?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, the correlation seems to fit the shoe." Obito replied.

Sasuke simply grunted and decided to go out to train again.

"Kushina came by earlier." Said Obito, while he was getting food ingredients out of the refrigerator.

Obito wasn't foolish, he knew the look in Sasuke's eyes that night last year. He himself had the same look when it came to Rin, despite not being able to see himself, he knew what the look was alike. Sasuke was in love with the redheaded woman.

It was pretty sad, sadder than his own scenario. Kushina was way older than Sasuke, and sure, the kid is definitely going to be a looker when he get's older but that doesn't guarantee Kushina will ever be attracted to him.

But Obito was curious, truly curious as to whether Sasuke, when older would be able to mend the wounds of Kushina's broken heart.

"Really? What did she come for?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"She just came by to see you, but you were still doing your after-school training so she missed you." He replied.

"Where is she now!?" He asked.

"No need for yelling Sasuke. I don't know where she is, don't worry, she'll come around again." Obito said.

"Hmph, I wasn't worried if that's what you're thinking Uncle Obito." Sasuke rebutted.

"Sure you weren't Sasuke." Obito replied.

Sasuke ignored his uncle's attempts to rile him up and went out to train.

-X-

Sasuke ran miles around the Uchiha's training grounds, he practiced his advanced kunai techniques, and his fire-ball jutsu. He was as spent as a nine year old could possibly be.

But Sasuke had a talent, a talent he could only use when completely focusing all of his spiritual energy, in other words..meditation. When meditating he could enter his own mind-space, and someone was waiting for him there, every single time.

"Sasuke." The voice called out, monotone and husky.

Sasuke turned to the extremely tall man who had long brown hair, with cut eyebrows, and a Sharingan that reminisced the necklace that Kushina wore.

"Indra-sama." Sasuke replied, kneeling.

"You don't have to keep doing that, I know that you feel reverence due to who I am but it is nothing short of unnecessary." Indra replied.

Sasuke began blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." He meekly replied.

Indra sighed and simply sat down.

Sasuke and Indra had spoken ever since Sasuke had fallen in love with Kushina, it was the only way for a transmigrant of Indra to truly come in contact with him. Love.

Love was the true power of the Uchiha. There were many things Indra did before dying, but founding the Uchiha was not one of them, his remaining children must have done it on their own. It had been his hope to create a clan of his own, but he died before realizing it, his wife must have passed on his dream to his children nonetheless.

What his descendants became was truly a horror, and the recent massacre of his clan only made him hate Asura and his descendants even more. That disgusting idealism of theirs caused the death of his people, his children through genetics. The Uchiha were truly a clan of people who meant well, but could easily be contorted into something worse. His descendants were twisted.

The thought caused him to form a smirk of pride on his face.

He saw through the eyes of every Uchiha with the Sharingan, the spiritual energy of his clan was nothing to joke about. The things he saw were horrific, worse than what he'd gone through, he felt for people like Itachi, Madara, and Obito. But most of all, he had the strongest empathy for Sasuke seeing as though they shared the same body.

Indra hadn't said it aloud yet, but he was disappointed in Sasuke's choice of a mate. An Uzumaki was a child of Asura as far as he knew, having heard things through the ears of his descendant Madara when said Uchiha was being manipulated by Black Zetsu.

They specialized in sealing techniques and their physical prowess was so unique that they could only be descended from one person, which would have to be Asura.

He wasn't going to explain the family feud to Sasuke yet, he wasn't trying to crush any more dreams the child had now that his mother was killed.

"How was your day?" Indra asked, already knowing what happened.

Sasuke sighed.

"That kid Naruto, he's good at everything he does. He's already mastered a wind and water technique, and he can use water-style without even having a water source nearby." Sasuke explained.

"Really? And what will you do about it?" Indra asked.

"I tried copying a few of his techniques with my Sharingan. The water one is impossible, but the wind techniques are a little easier." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm.." Indra mused.

A few minutes passed before Sasuke seemed to have an idea.

"Hey, Indra-sama, you made ninjutsu right? Can you teach me how to do all of Naruto's techniques?" Sasuke asked.

"I could teach you how to build up and control your chakra, but I can't teach you anything more than that. Holding your hand through everything would only end up hurting you." Replied Indra.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"However.." Indra continued.

"I can lend you my power when you need it, but if I lend you too much I'll end up being in control of your body. I have no interest in living once more, seeing as though I'm not sure as to what would happen if I were to die twice. You'll need your own power." Indra replied.

"I understand." Sasuke replied.

"We've spoken enough today, continue your training, and look out for your brethren. We will speak soon enough." Indra said.

-X-

Sasuke, following Indra's orders, trained himself into sheer exhaustion. He was asleep in the training grounds, but felt himself waking at the feeling of a soft hand on his face.

His blurry vision became clear, revealing a soft, round, pale face with black curly hair framing it.

"Shisui?" He whispered, causing the stranger to slightly flinch.

"Sasuke..are you okay?" The person said with a melodious voice, clearly a woman.

Sasuke sat up, taking in his surroundings as his vision began to become clearer.

"Your name _is_ Sasuke right?" The woman asked again, causing Sasuke to turn to his left to face her.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Your Uncle sent me out to check on you." She said.

Sasuke stood up, looking at the person who woke him up.

"You did quite a bit of damage around here kid, what were you up to?" The woman asked.

Sasuke turned to look at his handiwork and simply shrugged, not caring about how much damage he did, but more so on how much he should have done. Looking back up at the woman he almost flinched at her eyes, they looked like a Sharingan but definitely weren't anything of the sort.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, as blunt as ever.

The woman held out her hand.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi." She said.

Sasuke in all acquiescence, decided to shake her hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha.." He replied, shaking her hand, almost blushing at how soft it felt.

The woman offered a sweet smile that made him lower his guard.

"Well Sasuke, I'm pretty impressed with what you did here. Seem's like you're really good at Fire Style Techniques." She mused.

Sasuke didn't care for praise from anyone if it wasn't from Mikoto Uchiha. He wasn't going to give in to the kindness of a woman simply because she might be beautiful.

"I'm an Uchiha, Fire-Style is just something I'm supposed to be good at." Sasuke replied.

She giggled in response, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Your Uncle always said the same thing when we were kids you know?" She mused.

"What are you, his girlfriend or something?" Sasuke replied, causing the woman to blush profusely.

Sasuke was going to press on before he felt himself losing consciousness again and fell into a deep slumber.

"Sa.." Was all he heard before hitting the ground.

-X-

"Yeah, he simply overused his Sharingan." Obito said.

"He _has the Sharingan_.." Kurenai muttered.

Obito despite having been with Kurenai for years, never really had the trust in her to explain who the Uchiha really were as a people. He figured he should start explaining now, since she would soon be pregnant.

"The Uchiha are a blessed yet cursed people. When we lose people close to us, our genes give us a gift necessary to avenge them. Only a small amount of Uchiha's can handle the potent blood of our clan, it's better off that way anyways." Obito found himself saying.

"Is it safe for Sasuke to have that power?" She asked.

Obito folded his arms and sighed.

"His Sharingan will evolve with his emotions, he'll be safe. The Sharingan itself is a blessing but the price paid for it is a curse. I'll make sure that the kids are able to defend themselves without the use of the Sharingan, but since they all want to be shinobi, all of them will probably awaken the dojutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if they all have it now and are either hiding it, or just forgot that they awoke it on that night." Obito explained.

"I see.." Kurenai replied.

Obito rose an eyebrow, surprised with the fact that she didn't recoil in disgust.

"You aren't disgusted by the darkness of the Uchiha?" He asked.

Kurenai put her hands up in a mocking manner and began to make ghost sounds.

"The darkness of the Uchiha!" She exclaimed, all the while smiling.

Obito felt a smile tugging on his face.

"Listen love, I'm not going to back away just because my husband has some frightening genes in his blood. I've always loved you for who you are Obito, and I haven't stopped just because of your change in personality, or those scars of yours." She said.

"You two sound disgusting.." Came a tired voice, directing the two adults' attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke warily got up from his large bed, and began massaging his head.

He turned his gaze to Kurenai, revealing two Sharingan that were fully matured.

"Sasuke?" Obito voiced, but as soon as he spoke, the two tomoes reverted leaving one as expected.

Sasuke for the first time, heard Indra curse in his head.

"Sorry, I've been testing a genjutsu." Sasuke said, obviously lying, but he could tell that his Uncle wasn't buying the facade for a second.

"How are you feeling?" Obito asked.

"Fine. I'll be alright." Sasuke replied.

The sound of the door being knocked on slightly shocked all three people in the room, and Sasuke instantly recognized the chakra. He sprinted down the stairs, skidding against the floor as he landed and rushed to open the door, revealing the red-headed habanero; Kushina Uzumaki.

Sasuke felt a welling of emotions inside of him, but squashed them as best he could. An Uchiha never showed emotions that weren't needed.

"Hello Kushina-sama, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Hi Sasuke, you look so cute today. I came to talk to your Uncle, is the knuckle-head here?" She said.

Sasuke nodded.

Obito walked past Sasuke with Kurenai in tow.

"Aww look at you two, all mushy mushy now huh? I didn't know you were interested in dating, Kurenai." Kushina said, teasing the couple.

Obito simply grunted, while Kurenai began blushing.

"I can only imagine the men of the village, the outrage that they'll have when they realize that Kurenai actually has a lover. But then again they would just cower in fear when they find out it's Obi-chan that you're dating." Kushina teased.

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over, listening to the words of his crush as though they were given by God, as though she were a prophetess.

Obito simply huffed.

Kurenai's face was as red as her eyes.

"Alright..alright, enough of the theatrics and games. I believe you've got something for me Lady Kushina?" Obito said with a smug smirk.

"Fine, you won the bet. Here's the scroll." Kushina said, tossing a scroll to Obito with a pout.

"What's that?" Came a voice, causing the three at the door to turn around, revealing Akage.

"It's a sealing scroll kiddo, it'll keep you guys safe." Kushina said, huffing her chest in pride.

Sasuke went red from the movement of her breasts.

Obito was eyeing Fugaku's son to see if he was about to explode from a massive age-gap crush.

"Go on into the study room kids, Kushina-sama and I have something important to talk about." Obito said.

Sasuke was frozen in his spot, staring at Kushina, his eyes looked silver.

Obito knelt down to Sasuke's level and whispered in his ear, causing Sasuke to calm down and go into the study room with the rest of the kids.

"So, has the district had any movement?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, a few Cloud Jounin managed to get their way in, they're dead now. I didn't plan on reporting it to the Hokage, seeing as though a war would clearly be initiated if Danzo got wind of Kumo trying to steal the Sharingan from the Hidden Leaf." Obito explained.

"How skilled were they?" Kurenai interjected.

"They were all S-Ranked. Omoi, Karui, and Darui. They were some of the Raikge's most trusted shinobi, and knowing unruly Ay, I doubt he'll just sit back knowing that his shinobi are dead. He'll find a way to spin things in his favor for a war with Konoha." Obito replied.

"Have the Cloud made contact with the Mist?" Kushina asked.

"No. As far as I know, the Hidden Cloud has been trying to set up settlements all across the North. They've already taken over some of Sky Country, and Frost Country as of now. The Chinoike clan was just wiped clean off of the map as well, probably the work of the Hidden Cloud's Elite units." Obito replied.

Kushina sighed.

"Well alright, be sure to put the scroll to good use. And keep the little tyke safe, I know about his thing for me." Kushina said.

Obito nodded as Kushina waved, leaving the house and district.

-X-

Sasuke was late to the academy, and found himself sprinting all the way there. As he got to the door he swung it open and ran to Iruka's classroom. At the door he calmed himself down and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sasuke, you're..late today." Iruka said, with odd disbelief.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"My apologies Iruka-sensei, it won't happen again." Sasuke said.

"It's understandable Sasuke." Iruka replied.

Sasuke took his seat and placed his back-pack down by his seat.

"Alright class, today we'll be studying our history.." Iruka said, as his voice drowned out in Sasuke's ears as the latter began looking out of the window with a solemn face as usual.

The sound of the class' acquiescence rang throughout the room as they were told to flip through their books and turn to a specific page.

 _'Open your book and pay attention child.'_ He heard Indra say.

Sasuke, feeling tired, opened his book and began reading along with Iruka.

"At the end of this section is the chapter review, do questions one through nine and turn them in when you're done." Iruka said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and began working, he recorded all the information that was within the chapter in order to finish the chapter review within the final section.

The questions were easy, he realized there was really no need to use his gift.

"I'm finished Iruka-sensei." Came a voice.

Sasuke in shock turned to his right, to see Uzumaki Naruto with his hand up. Iruka then took Naruto's paper and began looking over it for a few seconds before smiling with pride.

"Good job Naruto, you passed this assignment with flying colors as usual." Iruka said.

Sasuke began gritting his teeth together and raised his own hand.

"I'm finished Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said.

Iruka retrieved Sasuke's paper, and looked it over.

"Good job Sasuke, your paper is perfect but try to work quicker if you want to beat Naruto's record time." Iruka said.

 _'Record time?!'_ Sasuke thought in anger.

 _'That child managed to finish in minutes, and he didn't even have the Sharingan. You need to re-think_ _the means by which you will do your work, slacking off is by no means an option.'_ Indra said.

Sasuke sighed and nodded in his head, and continued to pay close attention to the lesson.

As the hours went by, Sasuke gave his undivided attention to his teacher and jotted down all the notes he could possibly write down about the history of the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone else in the class had already come close to sleeping and losing focus, including Naruto, but Sasuke knew that somehow the blond would manage to retain the information regardless of whether he was awake or not.

Jealousy began to burn in Sasuke's heart.

Soon enough the lunch bell rang and Sasuke packed his bags within his knapsack and pulled out his bento, he decided to stay within the classroom and eat while everyone else left. If he went into the cafeteria, he would only be distracted by everyone else's shenanigans, staying inside the classroom would give him more time and closure for studying.

He found himself growing bored of studying the Hidden Leaf history section of the book, and skipped toward the Great Wars documentation.

As he began reading he heard a knock on the door.

He finished chewing the portion in his mouth and swallowed, making his way down the steps to the door. He opened it.

The door revealed the object of his desires, Kushina. Her face seemed even fuller and much more sculpted than before.

"Kushina-san?" Sasuke calmly said, trying to sedate the rush of redness that came over his face.

"Sasuke-kun, your cousin Nori got into a bit of trouble, you might want to come." She said.

Sasuke face went from that of curiosity to concern.

"Take me to him." He said.

-X-

Nori Uchiha was in the nursing room of the academy, he and his cousin Hana had gotten into a fight with some other children in the academy, and both were simply overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Sasuke was by no means happy, and you could definitely read the anger on his face.

Nori had a black eye, a busted lip, and few injuries here and there. He had a bruise on his arm and shoulder.

Hana wasn't as badly hurt, after she was beaten they left her alone and went after Nori.

The two Uchiha's were lying in bed, too tired and in pain to go anywhere else, and their Uncle Obito was there with them. Obito wasn't happy and would definitely be talking to the parents of the children behind this. They definitely weren't getting off scot-free.

Sasuke walked up to Nori with an ice-pack and placed it around his eye, causing the latter to slightly flinch and groan in pain.

"Can you tell me which one of them did this?" Sasuke asked.

After Nori decided to open up, Sasuke found out that it was Daisuke Watanabe that was behind the fight. He was a senior that hated freshmen with a burning passion in his heart, for no reason whatsoever. Sooner or later he would be leaving the academy so it didn't make sense as to why he would start a random fight with someone much younger than him, especially a member of the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke walked to the door of the nursing room.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Kushina asked.

Sasuke didn't respond and simply left.

 _'Too much like his father.'_ Kushina thought.

Sasuke walked out into the recess area for the juniors and seniors, deciding that he was going to get what he came for. He spotted Daisuke, surrounded by at least five or six of his schoolmates.

Girls that were around began running towards the group, seemingly warning them that an Uchiha was coming out, probably in response to the earlier fight.

Daisuke emerged from the small circle he was talking in and walked toward Sasuke.

Their height difference was quite vivid.

"You, you're an Uchiha aren't you? Come here to taste what your friends got?" He asked, as his goons began joining him.

"Why did you harm Nori and Hana." Sasuke asked, his voice getting cold and rigid.

Silence went by and then ceased as Daisuke and his friend's began laughing at Sasuke for thinking he could challenge them.

Daisuke immediately pushed Sasuke with his might, causing Sasuke to crash into the ground.

One of his friends came behind Sasuke and as the latter was getting up, he gripped a kunai and swung the blade toward Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked and activated his Sharingan, and with his left hand, gripped the older boy's hand and stood up from under his arm and punched him.

Daisuke and his gang were thoroughly beaten by Sasuke, even after they had surrendered after finding out that he had the Sharingan. The Chuunin that ran the academy were already too late and found six seniors on the ground, completely vanquished with Uchiha Sasuke sitting on top of Daisuke's unconscious form for everyone to see.

The day came to a close where the entire academy had a newfound fear and respect for Sasuke. The boy with the crimson eyes had struck fear into the hearts of the children in the Academy and Obito made rounds around the village in order to speak with the parents behind the attack on Nori and Hana.

Apparently one of the boys had a crush on Hana and took things too far by trying to force her to go on a date with him, Sasuke, who should have been there was in the classroom studying so Nori decided to take up for her.

Everyone already knew the rest.

-X-

Sasuke returned home from training late, and ate the food that Obito prepared after heating it up in the microwave. Finishing up his night ritual, he brushed his teeth, cleaned his hair and got dressed to go to sleep.

Turning the lights off in his room, he took a picture off of his dresser.

It was a picture of his mother and father when they were very young, teenagers it would seem. His father had the closest thing to a smile he'd ever seen on his fathers face, and his mother had a grin that only the happiest girl alive could have.

He always slept with this picture near him, to remind him that his mother and father were still watching him.

He laid the picture on the bed and got into it, getting comfortable enough to sleep.

Ten minutes went by, and he felt himself unable to sleep and stirred at the sound of knocking at his door. Slightly tired, he got up and walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Hana.

She wasn't as badly beaten as Nori, but her shoulder was a bit messed up and they twisted her arm quite violently, her dominant arm to be specific. Sasuke was worried about why she was up.

"Why are you up?" Sasuke asked.

She walked past him and closed the door, motioning for him to sit on the bed with her.

Sasuke followed her and sat on the bed.

"I just wanted to say..thank you. Thank you for getting back at them for us." She said, her black eyes began piercing the darkness they were already in.

"It's what family is for isn't it?" Sasuke replied.

Hana smiled and nodded, but her eyes moved to Sasuke's. Her hand rose and moved to Sasuke's eyes.

"Sharingan huh." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Sasuke understood what she was trying to say.

"You want the Sharingan too don't you?" Sasuke quietly asked.

Hana began stuttering and formed a sorrowful look on her face.

"Sorry. I wanted..I wanted to talk about something serious with you. But I got nervous and directed the conversation towards something else." She said.

Sasuke understood, she didn't just come to talk about something trivial.

Her eyes began moving around the room in silence, but stopped as they landed on the picture in the bed, she picked it up and looked at it.

"Family." She said.

Sasuke stayed silent, wondering about what she truly wanted to speak of.

"I miss my father and mother, I miss them so much.." She said, feeling a headache coming on.

"I understand how you feel Hana." Sasuke replied.

He felt her moving closer to the point where he could feel the warmth coming off of her.

She wrapped her arms around him and had him lie down with her in the bed.

"Our families are gone, all of us have no parents left, even Uncle Obito. The village doesn't respect our clan like it used to, and the kids think they can just do whatever they want to us." She quietly complained.

Sasuke, having never received this sort of affection from anyone since his mother, was a little nervous having his beautiful eleven year old cousin be so close and warm to him. His cousins Nori and Akage always stuck to their hobby's while Obito was usually up to something that he never wanted to explain to any of them.

Hana was different. She always asked him questions and tried to get close to him, but he would brush it off in the nicest of ways that he could. However, with the situation at hand, he couldn't truly hope to deflect her advances of neediness and kinship.

"I know." Sasuke replied, unsure about how to deal with this.

"I miss my family, and for some reason, when I heard that you had dealt with Daisuke and his friends, I felt this warm rush in my body. I felt the need to let you know that I'm willing to return the favor at any time, I feel like you're a brother of mine. In short, because you protected my honor, I feel a little possessive of you now." She explained.

"You're worried about me? Look, if I managed to take down four seniors, then I'm gonna be fine. You don't need to worry about me, I have the Sharingan you know." Sasuke replied.

Hana sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I just can't think of you fighting six people again, at least make sure I'm there to protect you, okay?" She insisted.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and pulled the sheets over them. It was getting quite cold.

Seconds became minutes and a minute became an hour and Sasuke found Hana sleeping. With his cousin here with him, he found that it was now much easier for him to fall asleep now that someone was here with him.

For the first time in a while, he could remember his mother without a tear coming down from his eyes.

-X-

Minato was finishing up the heavy burden of any and every Kage; Paper work.

Today's lot was insane, the civilians really thought they were clever by placing genjutsu's over their sheets in order to trick him into signing something he would otherwise rip up to shreds. Coming to the second to last paper, he stopped as he heard the sound of a toad.

A green toad with orange spots was on his desk and carried a scroll on it's back.

 _'A message from Jiraiya-sensei huh?'_ Minato thought.

Loosening the small rope tied around the scroll and nipping off the seal, he began reading.

 _Jiraiya_

 _I've come across some new information. I was summoned back to Mount Myoboku, the Great Toad Elder had a message for me, and I believe it's quite important. The Elder claims that there isn't just one child of prophecy, but another. He said that there would be one that would bring an era of peace to the world that it's been longing for, but another would bring either peace, or vengeful justice to punish the world. When I asked him about who this child is, he simply told me that this child is the "firstborn"; wielder of the mental and spiritual energies and the one blessed with the Eyes of Heaven. There are only three clans that wield dojutsu; the Uchiha, Chinoike, and Hyuga. The Chinoike were recently caught up in a genocide at the hands of Kumogakure which leaves only two clans for you to keep an eye on. You know what you have to do._

 _Ja'ne_


	3. Chapter 3

Libertas

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha lived alone now. His cousins and Uncle just left, out of the blue. It was almost as though they were never even there to begin with. He'd woken up in a hospital recently and they explained that he had been inside of a coma, for months. When he came back to his clan compound, no one was there, it was just him.

His mother and father's bodies had been traced with some white substance, usually he saw these sorts of things when his father showed him what the Police Force did in the rare event of a murder in the Hidden Leaf Village.

A few fragments of his memory remained from the coma.

Walking out from the empty room that his parents bodies once lied, he began to cry. A silent cry that wouldn't betray his need for silence in a place like his childhood home.

As he began walking along the very long porch outside of the house, he began having flashbacks of his father and brother walking past him, without saying a single word to him at all.

 _'I'm here..'_ A voice rang in his head.

"Indra..?" Sasuke asked.

 _'Yes, I am here. You were unconscious for some time, so I used my genjutsu to create a world for you to live in as you slept, just in case you might have never emerged from the coma. Through the fake world I contacted you and through the memories I will now give to you, you should be able to inherit the abilities that you worked for.'_ Indra replied.

"I don't remember many things from the real world." Sasuke muttered.

Instantly, memories of his training were transferred to him, along with current memories he had otherwise lost touch with.

 _'I've allowed you to retain your important memories from the coma. There seems to be a few lingering memories of your cousins and uncle, but if you want them to be removed, give the word. I don't have much time before these memories settle within your brain.'_ Indra explained.

Sasuke didn't really care about any of that now. He just wanted his family back. He'd give up his Sharingan and his ninjutsu a thousand times over if it meant that he could hear his father reprimand him for eating desserts before dinner, or that he could read books with his mother and that she could hold him like she used to.

He left his home and began walking throughout the Uchiha district. It's now a shadow of its former self, what was once home to the mightiest clan in the shinobi world, has now become a mere ghost town.

Sasuke was sure that he was going mad, as visions of Itachi pulling small children out of their hiding places during the massacre and hacking them to death with his ninjato began plaguing his mind.

He soon found himself approaching a random house, the lock seemed to have been picked. He opened the door and found the house to be empty, probably the home of a clan member who died or went rogue before the massacre.

There was a set of stairs that led to a second floor, so Sasuke walked up the flight. Upon entering the single room, he found it to have a futon, and a board that had many pictures upon it.

Sasuke walked up to the board and looked at the pictures; almost all of them showing a lady with brown hair and purple marks on her face. One picture had a male Uchiha, and a female who was holding a baby with glee. Sasuke was curious as to who this Uchiha was and began looking around for answers, after searching all throughout the drawers, he went into the closet and found paper with a lot of writing on them.

The handwriting was pathetic, terrible to be specific. This Uchiha happened to have had a massive crush on a person named Rin Nohara. Sasuke began putting pieces together and remembered the name.

His father always talked about how a lady with the same name would always visit the Uchiha memorial sight to lay flowers there. If he found her, maybe she could tell him something about his family member.

Throwing the papers aside, Sasuke came down the stairs and left the house, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off of his own home. He walked out of the district and into the village. Looking back he never realized how isolated his clan was from the rest of the Hidden Leaf.

As he turned around he felt himself bump into another person.

A tall woman with long, silky crimson red hair. Her eyes were violet, a dominant shade of blue with a good hint of purple. She had creamy white skin and a look that was too innocent and adorable for a grown woman.

She bent down on one knee and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke.." She said in a caring tone.

Sasuke knew this woman from the rare times that she came barging into his house to greet his mother. His father always put his head in his hands from pure annoyance whenever she visited, and usually walked outside to read. Her attitude was bright and her personality was as fiery as her hair.

However, she never displayed this form of solemnness before, so he felt out of his element at the moment.

"The doctor's let you out huh?" She asked, softly ruffling his hair.

"Who are you?" Sasuke weakly asked, forgetting her name for some reason.

"You forgot my name? It's okay. My name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki." She explained with her velvety voice.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Your mother was a very good friend of mine, I came to honor her. I usually made rounds to check up on you in the hospital, but when they told me you were gone, I knew there was only one place you could be in." She explained.

Sasuke nodded, silently spacing out. His attention was quickly brought back as his stomach began to growl.

Kushina quietly giggled and began rubbing his stomach, causing him to slightly blush from embarrassment. It began to drizzle, and then started to rain. Sasuke's thick locks retained their style but were slightly sticking to him, and Kushina's crimson hair became even silkier due to the rain.

"You're hungry, it would make sense from not having a proper meal in a while. Do you want to come over to my house and eat?" She said.

Sasuke nodded, his father always taught him to be kind when someone offered something.

"Thank you, Kushina-san." He replied, her name rolled off of his tongue as though it were meant to.

-X-

Sasuke and Kushina were inside of her house, as the rain began pouring down. She remembered the ending of her own clan, how it had rained the day after Uzushio fell. She knew the desire for revenge, she herself wanted to avenge her clan, but that would be impossible. She couldn't take on all of the shinobi from Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. She could just release the Kyuubi, but there was no telling if he would do what she told him to do. Given that the Uchiha were now extinct, there wasn't anyone that could control the Kyuubi with their eyes, so revenge was out of her reach.

Sasuke had opened up to her after having a warm meal, he instantly clicked with her when she explained that she understood him and his pain. She told him of the same helplessness she felt when her own clan was wiped out, and he told her about his feelings and his experiences; well as best as an eight year old really could.

He spilled all sorts of beans to her, and her to him.

Quickly Kushina realized how much of a connection her and Sasuke had. She had never been able to click with someone like this before, someone who understood her feelings and longing for her family. She had Minato and Naruto, but there would always be a void in her heart where the Uzumaki clan once resided.

Kushina realized how much of a polar opposite Sasuke was in comparison to her son who was willing to do anything to become Hokage and become acknowledged by the shinobi world at large - acknowledged as someone besides the Fourth Hokage's son or the heir to the Uzumaki clan.

Sasuke was all about his identity and heritage, and was willing to do anything to avenge his family.

After talking some more, Sasuke began to get tired and soon enough dozed off as they sat on the couch listening to the peace of the rain. Soon enough, her husband and son returned from fishing. When night came, Minato told her to take him home, despite the fact that she wanted to at least wake him up and walk him back, he was locked deep in his sleep. When she finally got to his home, she placed him in Mikoto and Fugaku's room. A large Uchiha fan was on the wall, and loomed above Sasuke's sleeping form.

Forgetting that she needed to return home, she found herself sitting in one of the chairs in the bedroom.

Sasuke began squirming and shaking in his bed, muttering "mother" and "father" over and over again. Kushina got up and tried to calm him down, but not only would he not wake up, but he wouldn't stop his silent cries.

She pulled the sheets off of him which caused him to settle down a bit. He seemed oddly comfortable with the cold when sleeping. She climbed into the bed and Sasuke quickly moved to the newest source of warmth.

"Kushina.." He muttered. Leaving behind the honorifics that he always used.

Kushina began rubbing his back in circles, calming him down, forcing him to slowly and quietly fall asleep with a hint of rose on his cheeks.

-X-

Kushina was a busy woman and usually couldn't do everything she wanted to do. Sasuke and her son hadn't become well acquainted yet, and she decided that in her free-time she would take Naruto over to meet Sasuke so they could become friends. Sasuke was reclusive while Naruto wanted to be everyone else's friend, so pairing them together would be an interesting experiment.

As her and her son reached Sasuke's home, she rubbed Naruto's shoulders due to Naruto's clear fear of being in the Uchiha district. It had become a barren wasteland with only one resident, and even when the Uchiha were still around, the adults were extremely intimidating to most children of the village besides the Uchiha kids.

Kushina knocked on the door.

The sound of little feet coming down the stairs made Kushina smile as the door was opened.

"Oh, good-morning Kushina-san." Greeted Sasuke, lightly blushing.

"Good morning Sasuke, I came to visit and see how you were doing since last time." She said, ruffling his hair.

An almost invisible smile formed on Sasuke's face.

"Who's he?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke's black eyes shifted from Kushina to Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is my son; Naruto." Kushina said.

Naruto, gaining a bit of courage formed a smile and reached his hand out to shake Sasuke's, who shook it in return.

"Hi, my names Naruto, nice to meet ya." Naruto said.

"My name is Sasuke." Replied the dark-haired boy.

Kushina lightly laughed at Sasuke's response, due to Naruto's reaction to it. Naruto was used to talking to people that were full of energy and brightness, he had never spoken to someone that was very quiet and insular.

"Sasuke, do you want to come over to my house? You two might be able to play together." Kushina said.

Sasuke nodded and got ready.

-X-

"I'll say this again Obito, you need to get that child here and train him. He'll be of use to the plan." Said Black Zetsu.

The twenty-one year old Uchiha frowned under his flaming mask. Black Zetsu was definitely a problem. At first he had believed that Black Zetsu was a manifestation of Madara's will, but at this point he realized how ridiculous that was. After intimidating and also blackmailing the spiral Zetsu, Obito got a few snippets of what Black Zetsu's true plan was, coupled with the information Madara gave him before his passing.

Apparently, Black Zetsu was working for a princess. The princess that ate of the fruit from the Shinju tree. This tree didn't give her understanding as Madara explained, but it gave her power. From the explanation that the spiral Zetsu gave him, her powers were ocular. This could only mean a few things; that she was the true original wielder of the Rinnegan, or that she possessed all three of the great Dojutsu blood-line abilities.

Either way, this woman was clearly a problem and couldn't be revived, which seemed to be Black Zetsu's plan. However, the plan can only be initiated by Black Zetsu, which was the word of the spiral Zetsu.

Despite not having all of the details, he knew that Black Zetsu was a problem and that's all that mattered.

"Training Sasuke is the least of my concerns, Itachi insisted that I don't touch him so I'll leave the kid alone." Obito replied, folding his arms.

"You're going to let that child tell you what to do? The completion of the plan is more important than what _he_ wants!" Black Zetsu hissed

Under his mask, Obito's Sharingan was visibly activated.

"Black zetsu, shut up. You're simply sitting here behind the scenes doing nothing, while I have to do all of the labor in this plan of Madara's. How about you shut your mouth and let me do what it is I need to do." Obito muttered.

"You insolent child.." Replied the hoarse voiced substance.

"Itachi is not one that I intend to trifle with. There are more important tasks at hand. Sasuke Uchiha is the Hidden Leaf and Itachi's problem, not mine. Keep your illusions and wants to yourself, because you contribute _nothing_ to this at all." Replied the long haired adolescent.

Black Zetsu simply retreated back into the wall, deciding that an argument with Obito would bring nothing to fruition but problems.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his katana, Obito drew the blade out with his left hand at the sound of fighting down below him. Looking over the balcony with his Sharingan he saw the downpour of rain over the village Hidden in The Mist. Each raindrop fell slowly, allowing Obito to see all of the minuscule and molecular details of the rain. The Sharingan was truly a beautiful power when it wasn't being used in combat.

Using that same power, Obito teleported down below to the streets of Kirigakure.

The sound of a woman screaming caught his attention. Being a sensor type due to his Uchiha lineage, Obito closed his eyes and sensed the womans chakra and darted toward the area.

Skidding across the wet mud with rain getting into his eye due to the heavy winds, Obito almost stumbled. Opening his eyes he saw a squad of shinobi, from the looks of it, Kekkei Genkai users. Before finding out how Rin truly died, Obito decided that he would get vengeance on Kirigakure. On top of that, Kirigakure committed the genocide of the Uzumaki clan, it had karma that needed to be repaid. The best way for him to do that was to plunge the village into chaos and destroy the many clans that gave the Hidden Mist it's unique strength; Clans with Kekkei Genkai.

Obito knew what it was like to be targeted for his lineage. On missions outside of the village, some people would recognize the crest on his back and try to sway him to come with them, and powerful women would try to seduce him. He had never been on the end of persecution for his bloodline though, but he would make the mist pay for their hand in the cruel and blood-soaked shinobi system.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Said Obito, using his own voice rather than Madara's. These people would die so them hearing his voice didn't matter at this point.

The shinobi turned around, one of which was a female, with long red spiky hair and piercing green eyes. The other shinobi looked like they were definitely closely related, one having brown and the other red hair. Recognizing the symbol on their arms, which was a blue snow-flake, he came to the conclusion that these people were of the Yuki Clan.

"Who are you?" Voiced the redheaded woman.

Obito folded his arms and tilted his head, seemingly amused under his mask. Using his Uchiha talents, he caused his Sharingan to glow and spin under the hole in his mask.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Questioned one of the men, pulling out a kunai.

"I remember now..it's one of the Three Great Dojutsu; the most prized Kekkei Genkai of Konohagakure, the Sharingan." Muttered the other man.

"Sharingan?" Asked the redhead.

"Yeah, I don't know it's full abilities, but I was told to never take a user of the Sharingan lightly. It's not like Ao's Byakugan that's meant for sensory, this dojutsu is purely meant for combat. More than likely, he can read our movements." The ice-style user replied.

Obito puffed his chest full of chakra and formed a one-handed tiger seal.

 _'Fire Style : Dragon Flame Bomb'_

Obito released the chakra from his chest and expelled three large dragons made of fire at the three shinobi. They dodged the attack but it formed an explosion that burned the redheaded man, causing him to coat his arm with ice to cool down the wound.

"Very innovative." Obito mused.

Obito rushed the man with his katana, swiping at his head which forced him to duck. The ice-style user formed a kunai made of ice and began fighting Obito in melee combat. Soon enough, after their weapons kept clashing, Obito's blade broke at the top due to the sheer durability of the ice-blade his opponent was using.

' _Well damn, it's not like I can use any other affinities at this point._ ' Obito thought.

Channeling fire chakra through his broken katana he continued to fight, reading his opponents every attack. Soon enough, after dodging one of the man's stabs, Obito kicked him in the ribs after infusing chakra into his foot. The ice-style user flew into the wet, muddy ground, causing his red hair to be full of mud and grass.

In a flurry of speed beyond that of a Kage, Obito was already above the man. The redhead coated his arm in an ice-spear and shoved it into Obito's abdomen.

"Hah..I've got you..this time." The man sad through ragged breaths.

Obito simply walked through the spear as if he were a phantom and plunged the blade into the man's throat.

"Takashi!" Exclaimed the brown-haired Yuki.

"Shame. If I remember correctly, your clan has been narrowed down to about..say, three to four members? Now you're definitely at about three to two. The Yuki clan is finished." Obito said, using the voice of Madara.

The redheaded woman had a face of anger on her face.

"Why!? Why would you do this to other people with blood-line limits like you?!" She exclaimed.

Obito felt no compelling reason to answer the question. He was orchestrating it all so it only made sense that it didn't affect him.

For a second Obito wavered. As a child he believed that understanding someone else could lead to peace and further understanding. This woman had to run in fear for a good portion of her life due to his meddling with the Hidden Mist village and the Fourth Mizukage. She wielded a Kekkei Genkai, and so did he. He could understand her pain, but right now, what mattered was Kirigakure understanding the pain it's brought to others.

-X-

Kushina really wasn't intending for Naruto and Sasuke to play with one another, because Sasuke just wasn't the type to do that. Instead, she planned to bring Sasuke to the birthday party of Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. Sasuke didn't have any kimono's or any other ceremonial dresses at home that he could use, due to him never needing them but his normal clothing would suffice.

Walking through the streets of the village to the Hyuga estates was difficult for Sasuke, with everyone staring at him when they recognized the crest on his back. The once great Uchiha clan went extinct in one night at the hands of one of their own. The power vacuum was easily filled by the Hyuga clan, but no other clan would be able to replace the strength that the Uchiha brought to the village. As of now, only one dojutsu wielding clan existed in the Five Great Nations.

Her son on the other hand was greeting everyone and smiling at them, receiving the same from the villagers in turn.

Once they reached the estate the guards let them in with ease, due to her and Naruto's status, along with Sasuke's.

Sasuke on the other hand was keeping his eyes open. He wasn't familiar with much of anyone at this point and had no family members he could call on for help if he felt that he was in danger.

Many people were present, mostly nobles and other people of high stature within Fire Country and abroad. Unlike the late Uchiha clan, the Hyuga were much more diplomatic and open to others, allowing them many connections to people across the world. Sasuke noticed that the guests were being served by Hyuga's which seemed normal enough, but there was a sort of feel to the servants that Sasuke didn't understand.

When his family hosted events, there were never any servants. The Uchiha had no system of a main or branch household, there were just multiple families under the name of the Uchiha clan that possessed the Sharingan. Your family earned higher status by producing able bodied children for the clan and that was it. Based on how many people were here for such a little event, the Hyuga must have been all about inheritance through birthright.

A man emerged from the crowd with long brown hair, and piercing lavender eyes. Everything about him was full of class and a pinch of arrogance.

"Kushina-sama, welcome to the celebration. I trust you, your son, and Hokage-sama have been doing quite well since your last visit?" The man greeted.

Kushina bowed and responded.

"Yes, thank you Hiashi-sama. How have Hinata and Hanabi been?" She asked.

Unlike the two Uzumaki's, Sasuke's eyes were much keener and picked up on the mans face when the name Hinata was mentioned.

"Yes, they have been. Please, enjoy yourselves." He said, and proceeded to walk toward another entering family.

Kushina turned to the two boys.

"Alright you two, have fun, but don't destroy anything. Sasuke, Naruto already knows most of the people here so if you need any help with names or identifying anyone, simply ask Naruto for help." She said.

Sasuke nodded, not needing to be told twice about behavior.

Naruto took off running, causing Sasuke to follow him.

The two boys maneuvered around the crowd, well, Sasuke better than Naruto. The whiskered blond had knocked into at least three to four people while Sasuke's movement was smooth, allowing him to move quickly without knocking into anyone. Sasuke figured that since Naruto was a lot faster than him, it was harder for him to control his speed and vision at once.

Naruto halted his running, skidding across the floor before opening a door.

"Naruto, you can't just open random doors in a clan house." Sasuke said.

The door opened to reveal two girls their age, one with short blueish hair with lavender eyes, and another with long brown hair and lavender eyes.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed running to the girls and hugging them.

Sasuke felt the urge to puke at such expressions of affection and settled for putting his hands in his pockets. He observed the two girls which were obviously members of the Hyuga clan. He kicked himself for forgetting; these were the daughters of Hiashi that Kushina was talking about. Hanabi Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga were the birthday girls, and yet they weren't outside enjoying the party?

"H-Hi, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied, clearly nervous with a blush on her face.

The brown haired girl had no response besides a smile and a simple wave. To Sasuke, that type of girl was perfect. The type that spoke little like himself was just fine. Sasuke wasn't a boy of many words and didn't like people that talked a lot either.

"Uh, Naruto, who's that?" Hanabi said, pointing at the dark haired youth in the room.

"Uh..sorry, what's your name again?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke was dumbfounded at the blonde's lack of memory but didn't show it, settling for a grunt and responded to the brown haired Hyuga.

"My name is Sasuke." He replied.

"My name is Hanabi, nice to meet you." Hanabi said.

Sasuke responded with a nod.

Naruto walked back to the door and then peeked his head out, watching the adults eat, dance, and have a good time. Then, an idea came to his head, an idea that would dissipate the boredom he was feeling. He pulled his head back from in between the door and voiced his idea.

"Guy's, how about we play hide and go seek outside, that way we won't be bored!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't like the idea.

Hinata was willing to do anything for Naruto.

Hanabi was indifferent.

"S-Sure, I-I th-think we sh-should play so we won't be bored." Hinata said.

"Count me in." Hanabi said.

Sasuke folded his arms and nodded. He figured that being alone would just make him bored too. Besides, playing a game of hide and go seek shouldn't be any harm right? It wasn't like someone could snatch them up or anything, the place was run by the Hyuga clan which could see everything.

The trio sneaked their way outside by opening the window and simply hopping through. Naruto however, tripped on his way out, almost alarming the people watching out.

"Watch where you put your feet, whisker." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Teme, I couldn't see, that's all!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke with fury.

Hanabi decided to be the voice of reason.

"Calm down you two, now quiet down before you get us in trouble." She whispered, narrowing her lavender eyes.

Sasuke simply folded his arms and looked away.

"Yoshi! Alright, I'll count to ten since you guys have freaky eyes and will probably find out where I'm hiding. Rules are that you guys cant use your Byaku-thingy or whatever you can do with _your_ creepy red eyes, burnt hair." Naruto

 _'But I don't even have the Sharingan..'_ Sasuke thought, offended by Naruto's accusations of post cheating after the game started.

Naruto ran to a tree and looked up at the night-sky, mesmerized, and then began counting.

Sasuke realized that the two Hyuga's had already disappeared. Sasuke wasn't impressed with Naruto's skills and came to the conclusion that hiding from him would be easy and simply walked back up to the window and opened it, climbing back inside before landing on someone else. His cushioned landing received an 'ouch' from the person below.

He looked down to see Hanabi Hyuga, causing him to quickly get up and apologize.

"No..it's okay, I just thought I was the only person who would think to hide here." She said, clutching her stomach.

Sasuke walked up to her and lifted her shirt to check her stomach, causing her to blush heavily. Sasuke wasn't the romantic type and rarely thought about girls, while Hanabi had a normal and healthy liking for people of the other sex. It was easy to see why one of these two Dojutsu users wasn't blushing and why the other was.

"You don't seem to be hurt, but I'm really sorry." Said Sasuke, releasing her shirt.

She got up and dusted her shirt off.

"Like I said, it's fine a-

Before she could finish her sentence, someone had broken into the room and quickly knocked Hanabi out. The man was masked, but had a hitai-ate wrapped around his waist that bore a cloud symbol. Sasuke realized that a shinobi from the Hidden Cloud had broken in, and was trying to make off with a member of the Hyuga clan.

"Hanabi!" Called out Sasuke as he charged the man but was easily brought down and he too was knocked unconscious.

As his vision and senses began fading, his heart beat began to quicken when he heard the words "Uchiha" and "Hyuga" going along with the phrase "good price".

-X-

The Hokage almost started pulling his hairs out. Things were extremely heavy on his heart at this point, having found out that under his nose Danzo had ordered the entire massacre of the Uchiha clan, and now he had to deal with the pressure of two children being kidnapped, both possessing incredibly dangerous and feared genetics that any village would want to get their hands on, Minato was under levels of stress that no Hokage had ever faced.

He knew that leaving Sasuke around with the Uchiha crest on his back without some ANBU to watch him was a mistake, but for the Hidden Cloud to be this bold, to actually invade the village and take off with the Sharingan and a pair of Byakugan...war was truly on the horizon at this point. They would clearly use both children as breeding stock, just like they planned for Kushina.

Speaking of the red-headed woman, to see her anger when she found out that her best-friend's son had gotten kidnapped, was a horror show. A red blur was dancing all around the Hyuga estate with flaming speeds that would shock anyone into a heart-attack. And Hiashi..good Lord Hiashi, to say this man was livid was an understatement. Minato was certain that the Hyuga's most promising had already been sent out to look for his daughter and Sasuke the minute he found out that they had been kidnapped.

Minato had simply sent out Kakashi and his Ninja hounds. They got a scent on Sasuke and Hanabi and followed it.

Sasuke and Hanabi were on their way to Lightning Country, to be given up to the Raikage. The Uchiha scion woke up before Hanabi and took in his surroundings before shooting up in panic. Sasuke felt himself calm down when he saw Hanabi, meaning that they weren't separated. The brunette also woke up, following Sasuke's actions before noticing his presence.

Sasuke realized that they were both cuffed and had seals placed on their arms. They were chakra seals it would seem.

"Sasuke..where are Hinata and Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

Sasuke of course didn't know the answer to that question. They weren't in the Hyuga's district, and they definitely weren't in Konoha. At this point, he realized that they had been kidnapped by a foreign village for their Kekkei Genkai's.

"Look, I don't know what they really want with us, as in what they'll do to us..but I know they want me because I'm an Uchiha and because you're a Hyuga." Sasuke said.

Hanabi who was looking down quickly snapped her head up in shock.

"You're a member of the Uchiha's? I see now..that's why you barely talk." Hanabi said in a state of epiphany.

Sasuke thought that she was going to comment on his hair and eyes, or his dress, or the symbol on his clothes but his lack of oral communication was apparently the thing that gave it away.

"Do you know who took us?" She asked.

"Hidden Cloud shinobi I think, but that doesn't really make a difference now." Sasuke replied.

"But I don't get it, why would they want us? We're just kids right?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, sighing in acquiescence.

"My father told me once, that I should look out for girls that might want me just because I'm an Uchiha. Sometimes, people just want other people because of their special powers." Sasuke replied.

The carriage stopped.

Hanabi began breathing hard and fast as fear clearly crept up on her face. Sasuke was also afraid but was doing an equal job of hiding it. The door to the back of the carriage opened revealing a red-headed kunoichi with blue eyes and dark skin along with a dark-skinned shinobi with platinum blond spiky hair and brown eyes.

Both children had their eyes closed but opened them once feeling light reflecting on them. The two children were dragged out of the carriage aggressively and were thrown to the ground.

The redheaded woman seemed extremely bitter and angry.

"Are these the kids the Raikage really wants?" She asked. Clearly annoyed with the situation laid before her.

"Yeah, there's no mistake. The fact that the Uchiha kid was there was really a stroke of luck if anything." Said the blond man.

The blond shinobi then came to the children and removed their cuffs and took off their chakra seals.

"We're gonna let you two little shits do the "potty" and come back. If you try running we'll know, we only stopped you from using chakra, but we'll know if you try getting a good distance away from us." Said the redheaded woman with bitterness.

Neither of the children moved, both terrified of being in the presence of actual shinobi who were willing to kill them.

The woman kicked Sasuke in the stomach, forcing him to cough up mucus and stand up.

"Go handle your fucking business and get back here!" She muttered in anger.

Hanabi wasted no time, she ran as soon as she saw the lake nearby, Sasuke followed. Once they both reached the lake, Hanabi turned to Sasuke.

"We have to run now right?" She asked.

Sasuke formed a straight face, trying to be the emotional stabilizer in this situation.

The two took off running, completely ignoring the warning of the Hidden Cloud shinobi, giving no heed to the threat that loomed above them.

Inside, Sasuke was as scared as any child would be in this situation. Normally he would call for his older-brother to help, but his brother slaughtered their entire family and tortured him mentally, he hated Itachi. His secondary hero was his mother Mikoto Uchiha, he would always call on her for help and she had a smile on her face when she was there to help unlike when she was around her father or his brother. His mother was dead now, so his only hero was himself.

He had to protect himself and Hanabi.

As the two children kept running Hanabi instantly activated her Byakugan, they continued running until she saw someone at least four meters from them. It was a tall man, at least six feet and his hair was just like Sasuke's. He wore a black robe and seemed to have a katana strapped to his body, and on his face was an orange mask with flames on it.

Hanabi didn't think that this man was trustworthy but she had to take a chance, because with her Byakugan she was able to see that the Cloud Shinobi were coming after them and were gaining on them quickly and easily.

Quickly the man came into the hindsight of her Byakugan, meaning that even Sasuke could see him now. The Uchiha child stopped running and placed a hand in front of Hanabi to signal her not to keep running.

The masked man walked, he walked right past them without saying a word. With her Byakugan she saw inside his mask. His face was scarred and the man only had one eye which had large amounts of chakra being pumped into it. The chakra's color was dark and malevolent and the eye bore an iris with three tomoes and a black pupil.

He stopped once looking at Sasuke and stared at the Uchiha survivor for what seemed like minutes. Sasuke could feel it, this man was somehow related to him. His attention was quickly directed away from the masked man to the Cloud Ninja, who had caught up with them.

The masked man turned to the cloud shinobi and formed a one handed tiger seal.

"Obey..."

* * *

 _AN: I realize that since this is a Sasuke based fic, most people will not like this because this site seems to be filled with only Naruto-centric fanfictions where Sasuke is an arrogant ass that can't be reasoned with and Sakura is a harping banshee. Just because your favorite characters don't end up they way you want them, does not mean I am bashing them. Not all characters will be like-able in the story and even Sasuke will have moments where you'll be pissed at him._

 _This story is meant for an Uchiha or Sasuke-like point of view. If you think Naruto's way is the only way, then this story just isn't your ball-park. This is the only AN you'll see in this entire story._


End file.
